theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Snow is a fictional character in MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance and the MÄR-Heaven counterpart of Koyuki. She is the soul mate of Ginta. She is voiced by Ai Shimizu in the Japanese version and by Michelle Ruff in the English version. Personality Snow is fun-loving and easy-going but can be serious in battle situations, and is notable for the fact that she looks and acts exactly like Koyuki, Ginta's crush in the real world - her own alternate versions, with whom she shares views of each other's world, and an affection toward Ginta, and was also Ginta's first kiss. She gets jealous whenever Dorothy gets too close to Ginta. History Snow who was on the run from her step mother with her servant and good friend Ed. People were told by the queen to kill her. Much later they find an abandoned castle. As they explore it Snow decided to seal herself away in ice. Ed tried to convince her to not seal herself, but Snow reminded him about the fact of the people after her and told him to run. Snow then told him to come back later with a Fire ÄRM to free her when he is strong enough. When Ed returned with Ginta, Babbo, and Jack they met up with Dorothy then after saying farewell Dorothy told the Chess to come out and she killed them as a favor for Ginta. That's when Alviss and Bell arrive. When Ginta and friends arrive to Snow they see the enemies a man and a little girl. A fight starts with Ginta and the man. Later Ed becomes Alan who then gives the Fire ÄRM to Ginta telling him to save Snow while continues the fight in his place. Behind a pillar is Alviss and Bell watching the fight. When Ginta melts Snow from the ice, Snow falls on and accidentally kisses Ginta, making it Ginta's and Snow's first kiss. This is when Snow first appeared on MÄR. Snow is the princess and only heir to Lestava and is the counter part of Koyuki. Lestava is the capital of MÄR Heaven. Snow has a VERY BIG crush on Ginta, so she is easily jealous of the times when Dorothy rubs on Ginta, kisses him all over the face, or jumps on him. Anytime Snow gets jealous you can see giant flames cover her, so Ed usually panics right about now. You mainly see Snow wearing a pink ribbon, a pink with white jacket, a pink two strapped tanktop (that you don't see very often), deep red shorts, pink leg warmers, and pink tennis shoes. At first look Snow seems like a helpless 14-year-old princess, but her true self is an incredibly strong, loud, easily annoyed, scary, and completely strange girl. Due to her appearance many people misjudge her and go easy on her to find themselves beaten to a bloody pulp. Only her good friends seem to know of her true personality. Snow uses Ice ÄRM to fight and protect. Towards the end of the series, Snow's feelings for Ginta become more evident. Once the war games are over, and Team MÄR goes to rescue Snow, they find her in the Darkness ÄRM "Death Cube" where they have to solve the puzzle (similar to a Rubik's Cube) in order to get her out. This puzzle is solved by Magical Roe, who dies soon after due to the effects of the Death Cube, and Snow falls and accidentally kisses Ginta like they did the first time he rescued her. Later on, when the group splits up to collect information about the strange events that have been ocouring throughout MÄR Heaven, Snow's group was attacked by the King. When they returned to Ginta and Dorothy, Snow was laying in Ginta's arms; she admitted that she now knows who she is and why she was born, and, because she thinks she's about to die, she admits that she is in love with Ginta. Plot Pre-War Games She was thawed from the ice by Ginta when Alan lended him the ÄRM of Flame. After she was thawed out she had her first kiss with Ginta. (albeit by accident) War Games In the War Games, Snow faces off against Fuugi on the Desert Field in the 2nd Round and wins against him. In the 3rd Round at the Volcano Field, she lost to Mr. Hook since she was weakened by the heat's interference with her ice magic. While the others were training for the fourth round in Gaira's Training Gate, Snow had Alan send her into the Training Gate so she can rest up. She received a new ÄRM when she was at Kaldea with Team MÄR. When it came to the 5th Round at the Desert Field, she used her ÄRM Undine to defeat Emokis who called Snow ugly. In her match at the Mushroom Field during the 6th Round, she faces off against her old babysitter Magical Roe who captures under the orders of Diana who places her in a Death Cube so Diana can take over both worlds. Post War Games After The War Games are over, Team MÄR set out to find the King and Queen and rescue Snow, who King and Queen were going to use to open a portal to Ginta's world and take over Earth along with MÄR Heaven. During this point in the anime, there are several filler episodes that largely change the plot from the original manga. Anime Version In anime, Orb extracted part of Koyuki's soul as a fragment, downloaded the fragment into a special magic stone and give it to Diana. Diana then planted the magic stone in Snow's mother and casted an ancient spell, to melt that stone into a baby that's about to born, so that the baby born will be the identical in body & soul as the original. That's how Snow was made, an individual that's not supposed to exist in MÄR Heaven, making a deep connection between Snow and Koyuki. Diana plans to use their connection to open a portal between both worlds. Magical Roe sacrifices his life to save Snow from the Death Cube. When the Ghost Chess came into view, she along with Team MÄR were captured, but managed to escape with the help of Chaton and Loco. When King shows up in person, Snow is killed alongside Nanashi. At the end of the anime, Snow and Koyuki became one being in order to give the magic stone that connected them to Ginta to defeat the Orb and ended up staying in Ginta's world to be with him. ÄRM A user of ice-themed ÄRMs, and later water-themed: * Ice Ring: An ring ÄRM that solidfies water in the air into a sword covering the user's hand. * Iced Earth: Nature ÄRM can shape ice shards use for long ranged attacks/freezes Snow's surrounding. Girom also has this type of ÄRM, but it doesn't have the 2nd feature. * Snowman: Nicknamed "Yuki-Chan" by Snow herself, this Guardian snowman can multiply itself and can reform even after complete destruction. When in its inactive necklace form, it appears to reflect Snow's emotion. * Healing Angel: A pendant ÄRM obtained from Ian of the Chess Piece Army when he lost to Ginta. It is a Holy-type that can heal injuries, to a certain extent. * Undine: With the ring Guardian ÄRM Kaldea's assigned to her ice-elemental arsenal as catalyst, Snow invites a beautiful water nymph from her mystic realm unto the world of MÄR-Heaven who, with the powerful water in her alliance, is one opponent to be revered. She has her own will, though extremely loyal to Snow, has devastating torrential power. Gallery Ginta x Snow Koyuki ID by Ginta x Snow Koyuki.jpg Snow e Ginta 002.jpg|The First Kiss Snow 035.jpg Snow1.jpg Snow Die.jpg|Snow Dead snapshot20070326142945.jpg|The spirit of Snow Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Deceased Category:Spirit